Conversation
by OrionUnivers123
Summary: Sometimes one moment we understand what we are feeling.


**"True love means that depend on the happiness of the other person more than on their own, no matter how painful choices before you become."-** **Nicholas Sparks**

* * *

Jacob Stone felt at the moment, angry and guilty.

Three days ago cuttings book sent Librarians to the town of Česká Lipa in the Czech Republic. Due to the mysterious disappearances of people and a strange creature seen by several people. Librarians have determined that this entity which is responsible for the disappearance this Bubak. ( ** _A bogeyman tales from the Czech Republic, the bubak looks like a scarecrow and makes sounds like a crying baby to lure victims. On the night of the full moon he weaves cloth from the souls of the people he's killed_** ).

Stone and Ezekiel were now in the house of the family policeman Librarians rescued policeman youngest son from Bubak.. Policeman (Arnošt) when he has already mastered the first shock that the creature is real, he gave the librarian all the help.

Creature was astute and occurs mainly at night, Librarians have determined that the strength of the monster takes the souls of the dead that ties in a special urn. All together they developed a plan.

The plan requires the separation of the team. Baird, Arnošt and Stone had lure the monster away from it's lair. Ezekiel and Max (older son of a policeman) prepared trap for Bubak at the appointed place. Cassandra was at this time to enter the lair of the monster and liberate the souls. Librarians do not predict, but one possibility. Bubak was connected to the trapped souls. Monster felt that someone trying to pick him his victim. He turned back to his lair in the middle of the road to catch on. Librarians kept a safe distance from the monster and didn't notice that. Ezekiel who broke into the urban network of cameras and checking on their mobile or Bubak walk in a predetermined direction. Thief immediately informed the rest of the team that the monster turned back and has a big advantage distances. When they reached the lair of the creature was already there. Bubak stood on the body of Cassandra. She was deathly pale, dirty with blood and mud lay quite still, oddly twisted with one hand torn in several places clothing.

Jacob at the sight he felt a wave of rage, he didn't even thinking pounced on Bubak as a player in American football. The monster was not prepared for it. Stone held a monster at the time Ezekiel crept up and took a container of souls, threw it toward the Baird.

Baird and Arnošt just started to shoot into the container. Souls flew through the holes, Bubak made a horrible sound when it happened. He clearly weakened.

'' **Stone aside!** '' Max shouted, running toward the creature with a fireman's ax he had taken from the house. Stone jumped aside and the boy cut off one strong cut Bubak his head. The head fell off and rolled next to Ezekiel who disgust looked at her.

''This is by far the ugliest ball I've ever seen.'' Jones said, seconds after the head and body Bubak turned to dust and vanished in different directions.

Stone at this time ran to the body Cassandra, knelt beside her and put two fingers on her neck. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt a gentle pulse. Stone took her in his arms and ran with others from the lair of the monster. Now Cassandra was provided upstairs and everyone could just wait for the result.

Jacob shaking his head trying to chase away thoughts Before his eyes stood still view him lying on the ground Cassandra and creature who gets hurt her.

Baird and Arnošt spoke with the police and mayor . Conveyed them false official versions of events. According to this version Bubak was a psychopathic murderer who was hiding in the surrounding forest. He died by suicide when he was caught. The body was taken away by federal agents. Really version defeated Bubak through the freed souls of dead (which weakened monster enough to be able to kill him ) and then cutting off his head. Then the creature turned to ash and scattered. It doesn't sound too credible for normal people.

Jones was busy playing the xbox with Libor ten-year boy in the living room.

Stone tightened his grip a bottle of beer .Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jacob looked at the Max.

''You don't need to worry about her. My mom take care her.'' Max assured him sitting on a chair in front of the cowboy.

Max's mother, named Emma, and was a professional doctor. When Stone brought Cassandra at home a woman told him to take her to a room upstairs. Then she asked him to leave, which he did reluctantly just because the woman said he would be disturbed if he shall be in the room. Emma promised to call him if he would be needed or Cassie wakes up.

''I know it. I just don't like to sit idle.'' Stone explained the boy. For two minutes reigned awkward silence.

''Often you doing this?'' Max asked to break the silence.

''It means?'' Stone asked, setting down his beer.

''The battle with the monster of fairy tales.'' Max said with a smile.

''Normally we save the Word.'' Stone said with a smile, he has to like the brave boy who killed Bubak.

''Every day?'' Max asked with surprise

''Actually we saved the world twice before Friday.'' Ezekiel said, appearing suddenly at the table with a plate of homemade cookies in hand. Libor stood beside him with a bowl of chips.

''And all these monsters of fairy tales are true?'' Libor asked fearfully. Stone felt compassion for the boy who certainly for the next weeks will be dreaming nightmares. Stone immediately recalled his nephews and nieces when they had bad dreams and asked him about monsters.

''Monsters are true .'' Libor hid behind the legs of Jones'' But there is also the magic. Various fantastical creatures. And librarians will always protect people from the evil monsters. Stone promised a little boy. Libor looked at him as a true hero.

''You are cool **!** '' Libor exclaimed happily.

'' For my modesty doesn't deny.'' Ezekiel said

''You don't even know what the word modesty. '' Stone told Jones

''Are You sure cowboy?'' Ezekiel asked with mischievous smile.

The quarrel between the thief and the cowboy was interrupted by the descent down the stairs Emma.

'' She woke up. She will have a lot of bruises and will have to economize forces for several days but everything is fine. Cassandra had just finished a bath, you can see her. '' Emma said before someone asked.

''Thank you.'' Stone said very warm towards women. Emma smiled at him.

'' It's my job to help people. And you for saving my child, I'm still owe you.'' She said. ''I don't know how I can repay him?''

'' Please Give us four dozen of these cookies caramel which treated the us and we're even.'' Jones said with a smile in the direction of Emma. Jacob poked him in the ribs under the table.

'' I'll go see Cassie.'' Stone said, standing up.

'' You're going to see your girlfriend?'' Ezekiel asked malignant.

'' She's not my girlfriend. Jacob said, quickly looking up to glare eyes.

'' Oh, excuse me. You go see your lady?'' Ezekiel laughed at the sight of mines cowboy. Stone decided to ignore it and just went in the direction Staircase. When he passed from Emma, a woman whisper.

''See to that no one disturb you in conversation.'' She promised. Stone looked up gratefully. Before coming to the top.

'' Remember to close the door!'' Ezekiel shouted after him. Then he got hit in the head from Emma.

'' I doubt you deserved even on two dozen cookies''. Emma said. Her sons giggled at the sight of mines Thief.

'' I calls for a second chance.'' Jones said plaintively arranged with his hands as if in prayer.

Stone laughed purse he heard a loud sound of Jones. Moments later he stopped before a door and knocked.

''Invite .'' Cassandra cried inside. Stone opened the door and stepped inside smiled at the sight of Cassandra. She sat on the edge of the bed, she was wearing fluffy pink bathrobe. She looked much better, still she had wet hair. Her face was no longer ghostly pale and dirty with mud and blood. Cassandra smiled when she saw who entered the room.

''What Others are doing?'' She asked him. Jacob winced inwardly seeing a dark bruise on her cheek.

'' Bairdi and Arnošt informed about the ,,official'' version of events, the police. Ezekiel ribs on the bottom of the cookie.'' Stone replied. Then he sat down beside her on the bed, close enough that their shoulders almost touching. It wasn't uncommon, taking into account how close to each other stood on a daily basis. It seemed actually natural.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked her the concern in his voice.

''Certainly better than my hangover that guaranteed me Dorian Gray.'' Cassandra joked but Stone saw other emotions in her eyes. ''What happened? I'm sure Jones, you warned that the monster returns.'' Stone asked her .

''I was naive. ''She said with shame.

''I don't understand.'' Stone was confused statement Cassandra.

''Ezekiel warned me. He called the moment when I found souls. I wanted to run away but I heard the baby crying and calling for help. I knew that Bubak pretended crying to lure offered but the cry sounded so sincere, just like a real man. I thought it might be another victim who survived. I have not been able to ignore the cries for help. I went in the direction of the cry, and then I came across Bubak. The rest of you have probably guessed.'' Cassandra said with sadness. She was clearly reluctant to draw more memories. Which it was not surprising, knowing what condition she was found the monster. Stone hugged her reassuringly. She moments for him based. Cassandra smiled, Stone was always there for to catch her. She was grateful for that.

'' How are you feeling?'' He asked her when he let her go.

''I already told you.'' Cassandra said

''I don't ask for it feeling .'' Stone said.

''Oh.'' Cassandra let himself short sound of surprise.- I feel like after, the gas poisoning by a demon. The mixture of fear, relief and fatigue. This time, probably also, just nap and tea to get back to full strength.

'' At least this time you do not have to drink this abomination which gave at the time Jenkins.'' He said.

'' It's not so bad, enough only twenty times to wash the teeth.'' She said and they both laughed, Stone was pleased with the improvement of the atmosphere.

''And Cassie you weren't naive, you just have a good heart and wanted to help someone darling.'' Stone assured her with a nice smile.

'' Thank you. I mean it, thank you.'' She said with gratitude.

''You're welcome.'' He assured.

''Soooo, What I do actually miss?'' Emma told me only that you got rid Bubak.. Cassie asked him.

Jacob told her details about the fight with the monster.

''I wanted to hold it against the wall but suddenly I heard Max screams I jumped away. Seconds later he cut the monster your head with an ax. And when the head rolled to Jones, he said that this the ugliest football that he had ever seen.'' Cassandra laughed at the end of the story and Stone to join her. He thought for comment thief funny the first time but by then he was too worried to get even a smile.

''Max was very brave. His father must be proud.'' Cassandra noticed.

''His father was proud but the boy was proud of himself, he told me that for him simply being important that his family was safe.'' Stone said.''He's a good boy.''

''You know? In my opinion , he is very much like you. Cassandra said.

 _''Me?_ ' _'_ Stone surprised comparison.

'' Yes. He is wise, willing to fight and a protection to the family. And he wields great ax. Just like you.'' Cassandra said, and giggled at the sight of mines cowboy.

'' According to this logic, you remind Libor. At least to reaction to the news that Santa Claus is real.'' Stone joked, remembering how the little boy asking questions of tens of magic to him and the thief. And when Jones said that Santa this real person boy reacted the same way as redhead. Cassandra laughed only. The discussion between librarians Stone took her about a plan Baird how to deceive the inhabitants of what happened. He mentioned how Ezekiel deleted the recordings from all cameras from urban creature and how Thief found film with the cat that chased the dog in the park in the archives cameras.

Suddenly Cassandra saw the change in his face when further spoke about the monster .

'' What is wrong?'' She asked him

''Honestly Cassie? I feel bad because of what happened.'' Stone confessed . Cassandra knew what he meant.

''You don't need to feel guilty. For what happened. Plans don't always end in success. Besides, the monster was defeated. No need to worry.'' She tried to console him.

''That's not the point Cassie.'' Stone said looking at the ground.

''So What is it Jacob?'' Cassandra asked, turning his face gently with one hand. Stone said, taking her hand from his face and then laced their fingers together.

''For one moment .I thought I lost you.'' He gently put his other hand on her face and ran his thumb over the bruise. Cassandra tried not to shiver from the influence of his sensitive touch. She looked at him with a delicate blush. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

''I'm here now. You don't have to worry. ''She said with a smile.

'' It isn't easy not to worry when someone you love is a injured.'' Stone said, realizing with a delay of that sentence came out of his mouth.

''What?'' Cassandra surprised to .Stone for a second considering how out of this retreat.

But then again he stood before the eyes of his image from two hours. He thought about what he felt then. Anger, grief and despair equi. And inexpressible relief when he felt the her pulse. In the second, he realized what so stubbornly ignored since the day they met. He loved her.

''Jake?'' She asked him slowly.''Everything okay ?''

''Yes.'' Stone said, giving a brief pressure her hands. ''I want to just talk to you about something.''

''You Can talk to me about everything.'' She assured him by giving him one of his favorite smiles.

''I know Cassie.'' He said with smile and then he grew serious. ''I felt bad that I wasn't with you when, Bubak attacked you. I know that Baird is our Guardian and her job is to protect us. I felt, however, that I should be there to protect you.'' Cassandra frozen when suddenly understanding where it's going, this conversation.''When I saw you on the ground in the blood of the monster over to you for a moment I was more scared than ever before in my life. I thought then what I felt and how much you are ….''Jacob stopped when he saw that tears formed in her eyes.

''Cassie?''

''Please stop. Jake we can't.'' She said shaking her head and letting go of his hand. Stone felt pain in his heart, he could understand that she didn't feel the same. He was ready to respect that. But he couldn't resist asking her.

''Why?'' He said looking in her eyes.

Cassandra was silent for a long moment and her gaze was strangely empty. Stone thought for a moment that she had a spell. But Cassandra said suddenly.

''Because you're the first person who really helped me. Someone who is always with me when I needed him. You see in me the human, and I know you protect me, not because I'm sick but because you care for me. You are important to me. I don't want to hurt you.'' She said

''Hurt me? What you say darling?'' Stone asked

''I am dying.'' She reminded him. '' If we together you will suffer when I die. I don't want you to suffer a second time because of me. My life isn't so valuable.'' She added last part quietly, lowering her eyes. Stone felt anger and grabbed her firmly by the chin. Then he forced her to look each other in his eyes.

''Listen to me carefully Cassandra Cillian. Your life has the same value as any other. Each of us does die . And when we die, don't say our life values.'' Stone said.

''Ja.. ''Cassandra she started but he interrupted her

''When you betrayed us for the Brotherhood was injured. I was told that I can't trust you. '' Cassandra looked at him with shame. Stone continued to be a speech ''But we worked together and I've seen how much you regret this choice. I saw how beautiful the amazing and courageous woman you are. Someone who sees so much, who has so much goodness and faith. Someone who despite his judgment can every day to put a real smile on his face. Someone who believes in me and encouraged to show the world who I am. Someone I can trust. Stone said letting go of her chin.

''You trust me?'' She asked him with a mixture of disbelief and joy

''I trusted you for long before we went to Peru. I was just too stubborn to be able to say it out loud.'' He sadi _"I think on this issue I am like my pop. "_ Stone thought

Cassandra for a moment, smiled to him tenderly. But quickly stopped.'' I don't know how much time I can give you.'' She said stepping back a little.

''Cassie, I do not care if I can spend with you 50 years or 50 days. It is important to me that we spend this time together. I'll also always have hope. '' Stone said Looking into her eyes.

''Hopes for what?'' She asked him confused

''At spend life with you. Not your or my. Only ours. We are librarians. If Excalibur could cure you that out there in the world is definitely something that will save you. We'll find it together.'' Stone said it with such certainty in his voice, as if what is needed lay on the desk next to them.

Cassandra stared at him wide-eyed, at one point she burst into tears. Stone felt immediately wrong, he didn't want to hurt her. He knew what to do when his sisters or nieces were crying. But now the situation was different he didn't know how to react to cry. Cassandra solved his problem when she hugged him tightly, she hid her face in his chest. He instinctively embraced her and simply waited until she calms down. For a few minutes he stroked her hair and rubbed her back, whispering that everything is fine. Finally she calmed down.

''Did it alright now?'' Stone asked her, wiping away the last remnants of tears from her face.

Cassandra only nodded her head and snuggled into him again. After a moment, she felt ashamed by their behavior and broke free from the arms of Jacob. She sat at a distance from him, Jacob decided that she needs space and kept the distance.

''I'm sorry .'' Cassandra said after a minute

''You don't have to apologize me. But why are you cry?'' He asked

''The first time someone said something so beautiful to me so pure and full of love.'' She said.

'' I'm honored that I could be the first.'' He told her with a smile, pulling a little closer to her. Cassandra saw it and also reduced the distance between them.

''I'm afraid.'' She confessed with shame.

'' You don't have to be afraid of feeling Cassie.'' He assured taking her hand and his thumb tracing circles on the inner side of her hand.

''Do you really want to be with me?'' Cassandra reassured knew the answer but wanted to hear it.

'' With all my heart. I love you.'' Stone told her affectionately.

''I love you too.'' She said quietly but very firmly. She looked him in the eyes and then as a teenage girl blushed and lowered her eyes quickly. Focus her eyes on the silver heart that Jacob always wore around his neck. Jacob found her shyness behind charming.'' I think people usually don't have such complicated discussions about love.'' She noted with a smile , changing the a little her position on the bed.

''We aren't like most people. Normal people don't work in a magical library and don't move the world teleport doors and not save the world eight times a month.'' Jacob noted with a smile, he also changing the a little the position.

''What now? ''She asked for.

'' I think it would be a good for start .'' Stone said, grabbing her face with both hands, lightly pulled her into a kiss. Kiss was sweet and calm as usually is the first kiss. After a moment short form Stone stepped away from Cassandra, but don't let go of her head. Her eyes were closed and her face had a smile.

''And like?'' Stone asked her thumb lightly tracing the pattern on her cheek.

'' How the smell of Christmas cookies, yellow color, the taste of white chocolate and the sound of the song Ti-Amo Mónica Bellucci.'' Cassandra exchanged what she felt by her Synesthesia, she open eyes.

Stone smiled at her .'' So I can do it again?'' He teased with her. Cassandra instead of answering kissed him. Stone moved one hand to the side of her face and one of her back. She clasped her hands behind his arms .One kiss changed in two and then three and so on. Cassandra tried to get closer so Jacob pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss. She responded playing with the hair on back of the neck Stone.

Two librarian forgot for a moment about anything apart from each other.

''How about I take you to dinner tomorrow?'' Stone asked when they separated during a break on the air.

''Maybe rather for supper?'' I have a feeling that I can sleep until noon. Cassandra said, leaning her forehead against his.

'' Then We have an appointment.'' Stone said with a smile.

''Then it's a date.'' Cassandra said, pulling him for another kiss.

 ** _A few hours later._**

When everyone returned to the library, no one was surprised when the couple came out of the Annex holding hands. Jones when he was sure that Jacob and Cassandra are out of earshot came to Baird. He held out his hand with a self-satisfied smirk.

''You owe me _50$_. I told you that they will be together before the Easter.''

END

* * *

 **A/N; According to me, the two have some special bond. The Librarians is my favorite show. (I can't wait for the third season). I hope you see there Jassandra.**


End file.
